Fear Factory : la version alternative
by princessed
Summary: L’épisode Fear Factory aurait pu être nettement meilleur si les peurs de tous les héros avaient été plus intéressantes. Je me suis permis de réécrire certains passages. Dernier chapitre : épilogue.
1. La peur de Bouncing Boy

Synopsis : l'épisode Fear Factory aurait pu être nettement meilleur si les peurs de tous les héros avaient été plus intéressantes. Je me suis permis de réécrire certains passages en les traitant de façon plus psychologique.

Disclaimer : les personnages de _Legion of Super Heroes_ appartiennent à DC Comics (je crois), pas à moi. Je ne cherche ni à enfreindre un copyright, ni à m'enrichir, simplement à m'amuser un peu.

_Fear Factory : la version alternative._

_Personne ne vous entendra crier_… Bouncing Boy frissonna en refermant la porte. Ce majordome lui rappelait tous les personnages de films d'horreur qu'il avait déjà vus, réunis en une seule personne. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi effrayant.

Son ventre gargouillait de n'avoir pas mangé à sa faim. Il s'assit sur le lit dont les ressorts grincèrent et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, espérant y trouver, par exemple, une barre chocolatée oubliée par le visiteur précédent. Il n'y avait rien. Déçu, il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

Une sonnerie le fit sursauter. Un téléphone noir à l'ancienne grinçait sur la table. Pendant un instant, tous les vieux films d'horreur qu'il avait déjà visionnés défilèrent dans sa tête et il pensa que s'il décrochait, il entendrait un râle sinistre. Mais il se força à attraper l'appareil, estimant qu'un héros doit toujours surmonter ses peurs.

« Allo ? »

La voix douce et rassurante de Saturn Girl se fit entendre. « Bouncing Boy ? Tu peux venir tout de suite, on aimerait te parler. »

« Entendu. » Il sortit dans le couloir et sursauta de surprise. Des adolescents faisaient la queue dans le couloir. Il cligna des yeux et les ados disparurent. Pourtant, il les avait très nettement vus.

On aurait dit les candidats aux auditions de la Légion qui avaient lieu chaque année. Bouncing Boy s'était présenté plusieurs fois de suite à ces auditions avant d'être admis. Il se souvenait toujours du stress que cela impliquait : la file d'attente interminable, l'angoisse en constatant que tous les candidats semblaient mieux préparés que lui, les jurés qui vous regardaient parfois de haut alors que trois d'entre eux, les fondateurs, n'avaient jamais passé d'audition, les commentaires hautains (_et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Encore toi ? mais on t'a déjà vu l'an dernier !_) et pour finir, le verdict impitoyable : recalé !

Aujourd'hui, Bouncing Boy s'entendait bien avec à peu près tout le monde au sein de la Légion mais il ne pouvait oublier le fait qu'à l'origine, certains légionnaires l'avaient pris pour un rigolo. Il avait aussi cruellement conscience que chaque année, des candidats quittaient l'audition en larmes ou complètement découragés. Dans quelques mois, ce serait à son tour d'être juré, et il était bien décidé à aider les candidats au lieu de les enfoncer.

La porte de la chambre de Saturn Girl était entrouverte. Bouncing Boy eut le choc de sa vie en entrant. Cette pièce circulaire n'avait rien d'une chambre à coucher : aucun lit, aucun meuble à part des sièges situés en hauteur et sur lesquels ses quatre amis étaient installés. On aurait vraiment dit la salle où on faisait passer les éditions. Une fille de quinze ou seize ans que le jeune héros était certain d'avoir déjà vue dans les files d'attentes se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle éclata en sanglots quand Brainiac 5 déclara : « Recalée ! suivant ! » et sortit en bousculant Bouncing Boy.

Celui-ci ne put que dévisager stupidement ses amis. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait dans un hôtel bizarre, et maintenant… « Les auditions ont commencé sans moi ? » s'enquit-il bêtement.

« Oui, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire », lança brutalement Lightning Lad.

« Hein ? Mais j'ai été admis l'an dernier ! »

« On a revu le règlement », lança très sèchement Brainiac 5. « Les personnes dotées d'un pouvoir d'importance mineure sont censées repasser leur audition tous les six mois. »

Le jeune héros eut l'impression de perdre pied. Non, voyons, ce n'était pas possible ! Et que voulaient-ils dire par « pouvoir d'importance mineure ? » Il s'était déjà rendu utile à plusieurs reprises et c'était lui, le meilleur mécanicien ! Comment ses propres amis pouvaient-ils le rejeter ainsi ? « S'il vous plait… » avança-t-il.

« Bon, tu te magnes, le plouc ? » cria presque Superman. « On n'a pas que ça à faire, nous ! »

Le nouveau candidat supplia Saturn Girl du regard. Celle-ci détourna la tête comme pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Celui-là soupira. « Envoyez-moi un robot-test », concéda-t-il. Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à réussir de nouveau l'épreuve. Le robot entra dans la pièce par une trappe, Bouncing Boy tenta de passer en mode ballon pour l'attaquer et réalisa qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait perdu son pouvoir ! Le robot s'arrêta à cinquante centimètres de lui et tous les jurés éclatèrent de rire.

« Recalé ! » hurla quelqu'un. Le héros se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à gémir.

« Non ! Je vous en supplie, ne me rejetez pas ! Vous êtes ma famille, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me jeter comme ça, tout ça parce que j'ai un pouvoir un peu différent ! Non ! » Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds et il se sentait comme désagrégé de l'intérieur, aspiré par une force mystérieuse. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait prisonnier d'un tableau ensorcelé, enfermé dans sa propre peur.

Dans sa chambre, Saturn Girl se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de sentir que Bouncing Boy était en danger.

_Chapitre suivant : la peur de Lightning Lad._


	2. La peur de Lightning Lad

Disclaimer : les personnages de _Legion of Super Heroes_ appartiennent à DC Comics (je crois), pas à moi. Je ne cherche ni à enfreindre un copyright, ni à m'enrichir, simplement à m'amuser un peu.

_Fear Factory : la version alternative._

« On est dans ma chambre ! »

Superman fronça les sourcils. Le ton joyeux de Lightning Lad avait de quoi surprendre : après tout, ils venaient de se rendre compte que Bouncing Boy était prisonnier et ils ne savaient pas comment le délivrer. Le fait de se retrouver tout à coup dans une chambre d'enfant n'était pas non plus très normal. Brainiac 5 semblait partager cette opinion. « Et comment veux-tu qu'on soit dans ta chambre ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ici, il ne peut rien nous arriver. »

Sur ce, la porte d'entrée grinça. Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5 et Superman se mirent en position de défense. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une fillette rousse en pyjama apparut dans l'embrasure, serrant une peluche dans ses bras. Elle considéra les héros avec perplexité, puis son visage s'éclaira quand elle remarqua Lightning Lad. « Garth ! Mais où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Le visage de Lightning Lad se décomposa. Il tomba à genoux et prit le visage de la petite fille entre ses mains. « Ayla… c'est toi ? » parvint-il à articuler.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui tu veux… hé, tu m'étouffes ! » Elle tenta en vain de se dégager des bras de Lightning Lad, qui l'étreignait farouchement. Les autres se regardaient avec perplexité. Seule Saturn Girl avait reconnu l'enfant d'après des photos qui lui avaient été montrées. Mais comment était-il possible…

« C'est ma sœur ! » finit par expliquer Lightning Lad à la cantonade, en riant de joie.

« On est jumeaux ! » ajouta l'enfant en leur faisant signe de la main. « Ils sont où, leurs jumeaux ? »

« Ils n'en ont pas. Euh, ils ne sont pas de Winath. Tu sais où nous sommes ? »

« Ben ouais, dans notre chambre ! »

« Lightning Lad », intervint Saturn Girl d'un ton peiné, « je crois que quelqu'un est en train de nous jouer un tour. Ta sœur est morte il y a longtemps. »

Ayla fit la moue. « Elle est pas gentille, la dame ! » lança-t-elle avant de tirer la langue à 'la dame' et de trottiner jusqu'au lit aux draps roses, sur lequel elle s'assit, les jambes dans le vide.

Les autres se regardèrent, perplexes. « Tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais une sœur ! » fit remarquer Superman d'un ton badin.

« A ta place, je me méfierais », intervint Brainy. « Les probabilités de retrouver une personne disparue après dix ans sont infimes et… »

« Tu délires ! » coupa Lightning Lad. « Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai retrouvé ma sœur et cette fois-ci, je ne compte plus la perdre. »

« Ça pourrait très bien être un piège. Vu la situation, on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous arriver. »

« C'est elle ! La preuve, c'est qu'elle m'a reconnu. Elle a dû tomber dans une faille spatio-temporelle et se retrouver ici, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

« Et elle aurait gardé le même âge pendant tout ce temps ? Il y a plus de chances pour que ce soit un semi-clone d'origine iono-électrique », fit remarquer Brainy d'un ton parfaitement égal.

« Un quoi ? »

« Pour faire simple, une interférence dans le champ iono-électrique d'une zone donnée peut donner à une personne les souvenirs et l'apparence d'une autre à partir de sa naissance et au fur et à mesure de son développement. Ça s'est déjà vu. »

Superman soupira. « D'accord. C'est peut-être un clone machin. Mais ça reste une enfant et on n'a pas le droit de laisser un gosse seul dans un endroit pareil. Je vote pour qu'on l'emmène. Saturn Girl ? »

La légionnaire pinça les lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément anormal chez cette enfant, et elle ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être qu'effectivement, on avait affaire à un clone.

Ou peut-être qu'elle était jalouse. Lightning Lad lui avait décrit le lien privilégié qui existait entre sa jumelle et lui quand ils étaient enfants et elle s'était sentie presque triste. Craignait-elle de perdre l'amitié de Lightning Lad au profit de cette petite fille ? Comment pouvait-elle être assez immature pour se sentir menacée par cette fillette si vulnérable ? Comme si une amitié pouvait en détruire une autre !

« On l'emmène avec nous », décida-t-elle finalement. Brainiac 5 fit la grimace. Triomphant, Lightning Lad alla s'asseoir à côté de la petite fille et passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Ecoute-moi bien, soeurette. Il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici. Mais d'abord, on va chercher un ami à nous et ça va peut-être être dangereux. Je veux que tu restes près de moi et que tu sois très prudente. »

« Mais Garth, je n'ai pas peur du tout », fit-elle remarquer en se blottissant contre lui. « Tu es là pour me protéger, pas vrai ? »

Lightning Lad se sentit profondément remué. Il avait toujours connu sa sœur aussi grande et forte que lui et le fait de la voir tout à coup si petite, si fragile et si confiante avait quelque chose de poignant. « Oui, je te protégerai », dit-il en essayant de cacher son émotion.

« D'ailleurs, on est jumeaux, donc liés ! Seule la mort peut nous séparer. »

Le légionnaire tressaillit. Un tel cynisme ne ressemblait pas à Ayla. Relevant la tête, elle le considéra gravement et poursuivit. « Oh, j'oubliais, je suis déjà morte. C'était pas gentil de m'emmener dans ce vilain endroit. »

« Quel endroit ? » demanda-t-il en retirant précipitamment son bras de son épaule.

« Tu sais, la planète avec les vilaines grosses bêtes. Je voulais pas y aller, moi, j'avais peur ! Mais tu voulais qu'on y aille ensemble surveiller Mekt parce que les jumeaux, ça fait toujours tout ensemble. Je te disais tout le temps que j'avais peur, mais toi, tu m'écoutais pas. Et là, les grosses bêtes nous ont attaqués. »

« Arrête ! » cria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! Et c'est moi qu'elles ont attaquée en premier, et tu les as regardées sans rien faire ! Ça faisait mal, mal, mal ! Tu m'as tuée, aussi sûrement que si tu m'avais poussée sous les roues d'une voiture ! »

Le doudou vola et heurta la tête de Lightning Lad, qui s'écroula comme si il avait été en plomb. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Pendant des années, il avait évité de penser à sa sœur aimée, chassant sans cesse cette culpabilité qui revenait insidieusement. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle meure ! « Ayla, je t'aimais… » gémit-il en se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Alors, tu aurais dû mourir avec moi ! » scanda-t-elle en sautant autour de lui. « Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! »

Les autres contemplaient ce spectacle, médusés. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que le leader de la Légion puisse se laisser ainsi malmener par une fillette d'un mètre trente. Saturn Girl fut la première à réagir. Elle sonda les pensées de l'enfant et ne vit que du vide. « C'est une illusion ! » cria-t-elle en faisant signe à Brainiac 5 et Superman, qui se précipita et tenta de maîtriser la fillette, laquelle se dégagea sans effort apparent. Brainiac 5 se joignit à la bagarre mais le petit démon semblait plus fort qu'eux deux. Saturn Girl s'était placée entre eux et Lightning Lad. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et vit que son visage exprimait une terreur comme elle n'en avait jamais vue.

« Ne l'écoute pas », le supplia-t-elle. « Elle dit n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas ta sœur, c'est une illusion ! »

Il ne parvint pas à articuler une réponse. Elle le sentait trembler comme une feuille dans ses bras et elle constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de tremblements : son corps se liquéfia littéralement et fut aspiré hors de la pièce !

La fillette se calma instantanément. « Je l'ai pas fait exprèèès ! » scanda-t-elle avant de se volatiliser elle aussi.

Les légionnaires se regardèrent, médusés, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. « C'était quoi, ce truc ? » finit par articuler Superman.

« L'une des pires formes de sadisme que j'aie jamais vue », déclara la télépathe d'une voix chargée d'émotion. « Il faut absolument qu'on arrête ça. »

« Mais attendez. Comment ce truc, cette illusion a su, pour la sœur de Lightning Lad ? »

« Le scanner de l'entrée. En nous sondant, il a découvert nos peurs les plus profondes », expliqua Brainy. « La même chose a dû arriver à Bouncing Boy. On n'a plus qu'à retrouver Quavermass 12 pour mettre fin à toutes ces horreurs. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et se préparèrent à affronter leurs peurs les plus intimes…

_Chapitre suivant : la peur de Saturn Girl._

Note de l'auteur : je n'ai pas vu la saison 2 et je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Ayla Ranzz dans le dessin animé. Ce chapitre était (presque) purement un produit de mon imagination. Si vous voulez commenter, s'il vous plait, évitez les spoilers, merci.


	3. La peur de Saturn Girl

Disclaimer : les personnages de _Legion of Super Heroes_ appartiennent à DC Comics (je crois), pas à moi. Je ne cherche ni à enfreindre un copyright, ni à m'enrichir, simplement à m'amuser un peu.

_Fear Factory : la version alternative._

Les trois légionnaires quittèrent la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir aux murs recouverts des tableaux grimaçants qu'ils avaient déjà vus. Le fait de contempler ces visages déformés par la terreur leur donnaient le frisson, et ils étaient tous trois des combattants aguerris. « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils voient, en ce moment ? » demanda Superman histoire de rompre le silence.

« Leurs peurs », répondit Saturn Girl, évitant soigneusement de lire dans les pensées des 'prisonniers'. « Cela ne peut être que ça. »

De quoi avait-elle peur ? Des montagnes russes, probablement. Quand elle avait sept ans, ses copains de l'école l'avaient obligée à monter dans un de ces engins monstrueux et elle était tombée dans les pommes. Elle chassa ce souvenir. « Pensons à des choses agréables, ça compensera », suggéra-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, une image se forma dans son esprit. Elle se voyait dans une petite chambre, en compagnie d'une jolie inconnue de seize ou dix-sept ans, vêtue d'une jupe et d'un chemisier qui avaient dû être à la mode un millier d'années plus tôt. L'inconnue l'appelait 'Clark', ce qui signifiait logiquement qu'elle était en train de lire dans les pensées de Superman sans le faire exprès. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder : elle concentra immédiatement son esprit sur autre chose.

Sur Titan, sa planète natale, il était strictement interdit de regarder dans les souvenirs intimes d'une personne qui ne savait pas masquer ses pensées. On considérait cela comme une violation d'intimité. Elle se concentra donc sur ce qui se passait au-delà des murs qui les entouraient mais l'image revint. La fille prenait congé, lui tendait la joue pour qu'il l'embrasse, mais la malicieuse tournait la tête au dernier moment et leurs lèvres se rencontraient, ses lunettes lui cognaient le nez, mais à part ça, c'était…

Saturn Girl poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu espionner son ami ! Les garçons la regardèrent inquiets. « Ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit Superman.

« Ça va », balbutia-t-elle en espérant qu'il se mette à penser à autre chose. Le pire était qu'une partie d'elle voulait rester avec lui dans ce souvenir agréable, tellement plus agréable que cet hôtel sinistre. Elle se sentait sale et coupable. « On prend dans quelle direction ? »

« Le truc qui a attaqué Lightning Lad était un générateur d'hologrammes », expliqua Brainiac 5. « En général, le meilleur endroit pour installer ce genre de machines… »

Saturn Girl n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle se voyait entourée d'être verts et métalliques. Les Coluans. Maintenant, c'était Brainy qu'elle espionnait sans le faire exprès ! Confuse, elle essaya un exercice de concentration que son professeur lui avait enseigné quand elle était enfant : penser très fort à une pièce où elle avait habité, en faire le tour et en visualiser chaque détail. Elle s'imagina dans sa chambre, au quartier général de la Légion…

Un cri la fit sursauter. « Hé, pourquoi on est dans ta chambre, maintenant ? » Elle venait d'imposer cette illusion à ses amis ! De plus en plus perdue, elle effaça les murs et tenta de reprendre une contenance. Superman et Brainiac 5 la regardaient, perplexe et inquiets.

« C'est pratiquement à se demander si ce n'est pas elle qui a créé ces hologrammes depuis le début », dit Brainy sans remuer les lèvres. Saturn Girl eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille à mes amis ! Comment peux-tu m'accuser ainsi ? »

« Je ne t'accuse pas ! Je te signale que je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta l'androïde vert.

« On dirait qu'elle perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs » pensa Superman, tellement fort qu'elle dut se boucher les oreilles. C'était vrai. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et s'efforça de se calmer, de chasser les voix qui hurlaient maintenant dans sa tête. Le futur homme d'acier s'approcha et voulut passer un bras autour de ses épaules mais un champ de force l'envoya voler trois mètres plus loin.

Maintenant, c'était tous les prisonniers de Quavermass 12 qu'elle entendait, tous prisonniers de leurs peurs. « Je vais mourir brûlé vif », « laissez-moi sortir d'ici, je vous en prie », « ne me touchez pas ! je ne suis qu'une enfant ! » « Non, Ayla, je ne t'ai pas tuée ! » Sa tête bourdonnait comme si elle allait éclater et elle sentit qu'elle se liquéfiait littéralement de l'intérieur. Elle comprit trop tard que Quavermass 12 l'avait piégée : sa plus grande peur n'était pas causée par les manèges mais par ses propres pouvoirs.

Impuissants, Brainiac 5 et Superman virent leur amie se faire aspirer dans un vortex. Ils se regardèrent effarés. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. S'ils échouaient, tout serait perdu.

_Chapitre suivant : épilogue (je ne vois pas l'intérêt de réécrire les peurs de Brainy et Clark : elles étaient déjà assez bien traitées)._


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer : les personnages de _Legion of Super Heroes_ appartiennent à DC Comics (je crois), pas à moi. Je ne cherche ni à enfreindre un copyright, ni à m'enrichir, simplement à m'amuser un peu.

_Fear Factory : la version alternative._

Il y eut un choc et tous les prisonniers furent éjectés de leurs tableaux. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais Superman venait de détruire Quavermass 12. Haletante, Saturn Girl tenta de se ressaisir. Elle n'entendait plus rien dans sa tête, donc elle contrôlait de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait _jamais cessé_ de les contrôler. Autour d'elle, des gens hagards se regardaient, essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Certains avaient subi cette torture inhumaine pendant des années et semblaient comme fous.

« J'effacerai leurs mauvais souvenirs dès que je me sentirai un peu mieux », dit-elle à mi-voix.

« Excellente idée. » Elle se retourna, vit Lightning Lad, qui semblait lui aussi un peu secoué, et se jeta à son cou. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants.

« Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! »

« Et moi aussi. »

« Je… suis désolée pour ta sœur », hasarda la télépathe

Le leader de la Légion soupira. « Ce n'était pas ma sœur, de toute façon. La vraie Ayla n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon-là. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on en parle, je suis toujours là. »

Lightning Lad acquiesça. Il avait un peu honte de s'être ainsi laissé malmener devant ses propres amis mais il sentait confusément que Saturn Girl avait raison : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait ce souvenir douloureux pour lui, et le silence n'arrangerait rien. Son amie avait l'air passablement secoué, elle aussi. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on soit tous les deux pour… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Bouncing Boy venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, pâle et le pas mal assuré. Elle alla se jeter dans ses bras. Il sembla surpris par ce geste. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler que les 'auditions' qu'il venait de passer n'étaient pas réelles : ses amis n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de le rejeter. « Ça… va, vous deux ? » s'enquit-il.

« Nous deux, ça va », répondit le leader, visiblement soulagé de le voir, lui aussi.

« Et… Superman ? Brainiac 5 ? »

Saturn Girl se concentra. L'instant d'après, ses yeux fuschia s'agrandirent d'effroi. « Superman est au désespoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement mais il faut qu'on aille l'aider. »

Ensemble, les trois amis se rendirent en hâte vers la salle où Superman pleurait Brainiac 5, qu'il croyait mort…

_Fin des modifications._


End file.
